Killing the Nameless
Back in Asgard, in the 2nd District, a huge crater was seen from the place where two beings emerged, one of them was lying dead on the ground and one of them is trying to stand. Just a few meters from them Nagi and Vladimyr Vieyera looked very beaten up and just a few meters infront of them, Claud Vieyera stood. "Shit!Shit!Shit!", the man who tried to stand said angrily while coughing out blood from his mouth." Soberanos aren't supposed to be this strong !!", he yelled like a dog. Flashback of what happened...... " Run, run and run but you can never hide from me !!!", a large man said while chasing Nagi and Vampiro. " Shit!, We can't outrun him, we're dead if we don't act quickly", Vampiro said while running and charging a Tajo de Sangre from his hand." What are you planning to do Vlad?", Nagi said while trying to catch up with Vampiro, then a blast of energy wave hit him and then he was blasted away and fell unconsious. " Nagi !!", Vampiro yelled then fired his Tajo de Sangre, however this has no effect to the large man. " What the heck was that, is that it?", he mockingly said, " Dimagos are truly far superior than Soberanos", he continued. "Dimago?", Vampiro said with curiosity, then suddenly the other man appeared form his back and said, "You know nothing about us, what a pity, he won't know what killed him", then as he was about to slice him in half, a voice said, " Truly you are so weak son, but nontheless it is my responsibility to protect our district and the citizens living in it, that is what it means to be a Knight", the man looked at him with anger, then he prepared for a second strike, but was again halted by Claud Vieyera as he said," Die, old foe, you'll never know my name and you'll never know mine, is that fair enough, goodbye, oh, one more thing, this is what a Tajo de Sangre really is", then from his palms a blue ray of energy blasted producing a white shockwave, then leaving a huge smoking crater to the battlefield. " Oh one more thing, my Tajo de Sangre is unique than an ordinary one, forgot to say that, but oh well", he said looking at the blast site. Then Vampiro quickly ran to see Nagi, "Nagi are you alright". Nagi replied," Yeah, I'm ok ". " Why do you guys have to be so weak, you bring disgrace to the name of our race", Claud said looking very furious to what Vampiro and Nagi performed. Then the smaller man tried to stand up while he looked to his dead parter then to Claud and said, " What the hell are you, you Soberano bastards are not that powerful in the past", then Claud replied, " Well things do change" End of Flashback... " Are you ready to die, you Dimago dog", Claud said while walking towards the Dimago. " I don't need your name, in fact I shall kill you without even asking your name", he said as he drew his sword and then he pierced the Dimago's heart, while saying, " Oh, I almost forgot, even though we are immortal, you Dimago and we Soberano could still kill each other, so you'll be gone forever, but don't worry I shall remember you as one of the dogs I killed, be grateful", as the blade reached the Dimago's heart, he turned into millions of black dust, then Claud fired a regular Tajo de Sangre to the Dimago lying down to make sure that he is dead, the blast incinerated the Dimago as it turned to dusts. As Claud Vieyera looked at the sky he said silently, " So they're back, this is just the first wave, there shall be stronger opponents in the future", then as he turned he look to Vampiro he said to him, " You better be ready, and please try your best not to embarrass me alright". " Yes, father", Vampiro said obediently even though inside him, he feels both embarrassment and anger while Nagi looks very worried. Back | Forward Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters